Elderly, handicapped, or other person with limited mobility, routinely require a caregiver, to properly shower in a stall, shower, combination shower-bathtub, or other showering facilities, in a bathroom, or in healthcare facility, such as a hospital, nursing home, rehabilitation center, or the like. The caregiver is typically a nurse, aid, or a family member. During showering, the person being showered by the caregiver often experiences an undesirable chill as water from shower cools (and/or evaporates) upon the skin of the person. This effect can be exacerbated by air flow about the person, which can occur by caregiver movement in the shower. This chill can cause distress upon elderly or handicapped in the shower due to limited or reduced mental capacity, such as due to dementia or Alzheimer's, believing that the caregiver is attempting to do harm. This distress can sometimes lead to the person attempting to leave the shower prior to completion by the attending caregiver or result in lashing out by the person which can harm the caregiver or the person. Further, even after showering, the person will often resist future showering experience by caregivers or a particular caregiver to avoid the negative experience that was a result of feeling chilled. Thus, it would be desirable to avoid a person receiving a shower by a caregiver from experiencing a chill on his or her skin.